


Мягкие места

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breast Licking, Don't copy to another site, Erotic, F/M, First Time, Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, fem!Emil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это очень по-кошачьи — с мурчанием мять лапками то, на чём лежишь.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Оптимистичное АУ, Туури выжила. Хотя это не помешало Эмилии, Лалли и, вероятно, Рейниру продолбаться от остального отряда на пешем участке пути.
> 
> По сути это два отдельных мини, но чтобы было проще с оформлением, они выложены главами одной работы. Всё равно суммарный размер - тоже мини)

Когда Эмилия в шутку спросила у Туури: «Твой кузен как кошка, да?» — то получила в ответ уверенное: «Ага. У разведчиков это бывает, они много времени проводят с кошками. А Лалли, — тут Туури вздохнула, — ещё и не очень любит проводить время с людьми».

Разведчик не только _работает_ один, ага. Так что Эмилии отчасти льстило, что её общество он предпочитал компании остальных, даже родной кузины.

…это очень по-кошачьи — с мурчанием мять лапками то, на чём лежишь. Или рядом с чем лежишь, потому что для того, чтобы ложиться совсем уж на неё, Лалли всё-таки был недостаточно мелким и лёгким.

Пока это были её коленки, Эмилия не возражала. Плечо или бедро тоже были нормальным вариантом. Но как-то раз Лалли подвернулась её грудь.

Нет, она и тут не то чтобы возражала, но ситуация получилась странноватой. Она определённо не собиралась позволять кому попало лапать её грудь — но Лалли не был совсем уж «кем попало»… и, кажется, не имел в виду ничего такого, что приходит в голову, когда парень трогает бюст девушки.

Как кошка. Совсем как кошка.

Эмилия, пожалуй, не отказалась бы от более человеческого интереса — но что поделаешь. Во флирте она была безнадёжна, для «сказать прямо» недостаточно отчаялась (это ведь требовало ещё и привлечь Туури для перевода!), а потом стало совсем, совсем не до того. Не адреналин, который заводит и будоражит, а тяжёлая муторная усталость, и после — угнетающая тоска карантина.

Только в Исландии она, кажется, смогла вздохнуть полной грудью, немного расслабиться и подумать о чём-то кроме «когда это наконец закончится?».

И теперь, когда она, утомлённая долгой прогулкой по холмам — городок, название которого она пока так и не запомнила, уже скрылся не за одним рядом вершин, — прилегла отдохнуть на траву в тени большого камня, её грудь оказалась снова захвачена «кошачьими лапками»: Лалли улёгся, нахально устроив голову у неё на животе и закинув руки куда придётся. Она его ещё по волосам погладила в задумчивости — и теперь он мурлыкал, довольный, пальцы плавно сжимались и разжимались; не похоже было, что он отдаёт себе хоть какой-то отчёт, что делает, на что это похоже — и тем более какой эффект имеет на Эмилию.

А эффект имело. Ещё как.

Мягкие монотонные движения казались дразнящими — куда более дразнящими, чем она сейчас могла проигнорировать. Тело напоминало, что оно есть, оно живо, оно хочет не только есть и спать, а Эмилия давно не уделяла ему внимания в этом плане; щёки горели, и если бы у неё было зеркало — она наверняка увидела бы на них румянец, и вовсе не от бодрящей прогулки на свежем воздухе.

Лалли улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, когда она снова погладила его по волосам; тихо муркнул, потёрся макушкой о подставленную ладонь — довольный вполне, как будто это было всё, что могло ему захотеться.

Но не ей. Определённо нет.

— Лалли?

— Мр-р?

— Ты… — нет, ей категорически не хватало слов. Она, может быть, смогла бы вспомнить, как будет по-фински «обнять» — но нужно-то ей совсем не это.

«Ну сколько можно», — пробормотала она себе под нос — и, приподнявшись, решительным движением задрала свитер и короткий топ под ним, так что ладони Лалли соскользнули на голую кожу: прохладные, но эта прохлада казалась скорее приятной.

Лалли полусонно моргнул, но через пару секунд уставился на обнажившуюся грудь с чуть большим вниманием. Сжал пальцы — сперва очень легко, бережно, потом сильнее. Мурлыкнул, не отводя взгляда от того, как подаются под его руками упругие полукружия.

Кажется, ему нравилось. (Потому что мягкое и тёплое? Уж всяко теплее, чем через свитер.) Ей — нравилось вполне определённо.

А Лалли подтянулся повыше, уткнулся носом в ложбинку между грудей. Вдохнул пару раз — Эмилия успела вспомнить и слегка смутиться того, что после прогулки от неё должно заметно пахнуть потом, — провёл по коже языком. Влажное, чуть щекотное — и очень, очень будоражащее касание.

Она то ли вздохнула, то ли охнула от неожиданности — от того, насколько ярким оказалось ощущение, как оно отозвалось в теле, — и Лалли, приподняв голову, посмотрел на неё. С вопросом в глазах? Может быть. У неё всё равно не было слов для ответа. Так что она просто положила ладонь ему на затылок и, поглаживая, подтолкнула вниз.

Лалли вылизывал её, прихватывал губами соски, тянул и посасывал; язык то проходился по груди широкими размашистыми движениями, то щекотал и дразнил твёрдым кончиком, и да, Эмилия знала, что у неё чувствительная грудь, но не думала, что будет настолько… настолько крышесносно, когда её будет касаться другой человек, а не только собственные пальцы.

_Лалли. На которого она, возможно, запала сильнее, чем хотела себе признаваться._

В низу живота уже было жарко и мокро; она ритмично напрягала мышцы бёдер, разжигая возбуждение — каждое движение отзывалось вспышкой удовольствия. Запустить руку в штаны, как того хотелось, казалось слишком стыдным.

(И, в общем-то, ей было уже немного всё равно, сработало ли у Лалли человеческое желание — или чисто кошачьи рефлексы.)

Она тихо постанывала, когда тёплый упругий язык раз за разом проходился по коже: иногда совсем легко и щекотно, иногда — надавливая сильнее, сминая мягкую плоть. Лалли играл с её сосками кончиком языка, чуть прикусывал, зализывал, сжимал губами, оттягивая и отпуская; то с одной грудью, то с другой, а вторую накрывал ладонью, поглаживал, не давая воздуху холодить влажную кожу.

Придвинулся ближе — прислонился к бедру так, что невозможно было не заметить вполне однозначный стояк.

О. Похоже, что-то человеческое дикому финскому котику всё же оказалось не чуждо.

Эмилия приподнялась; Лалли недовольно фыркнул, когда сосок, к которому он тянулся, ускользнул от губ. Она провела ладонью вдоль его бока, прижала к паху, и Лалли вполне явно подался к ней — тогда она взялась за застёжку его штанов.

— Можно?

Он пару мгновений смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто в растерянности. Эмилия почти успела смутиться своего вопроса и самой идеи — но Лалли подвинулся, устраиваясь так, чтобы ей было удобнее дотянуться, и она больше не стала медлить.

Но обнажив его орган, приостановилась, разглядывая.

В общем-то, она никогда толком не видела мужской член, тем более в возбуждённом состоянии. А то, что случайно и краем глаза, когда коллеги в спешке переодеваются или после сауны с гиканьем сигают в речку — не в счёт.

Тётя Сив когда-то прочитала ей лекцию об анатомии и физиологии и дала на ознакомление главу в старом учебнике, так что в теории она знала, где и что.

Но вживую…

Длиной примерно в её ладонь (это много или нет? тётя не давала статистику по размерам), гладкий, тёмно-розовый с чуть более яркой головкой, показавшейся из крайней плоти и поблёскивающей от влаги. Интересно, как Лалли отреагирует, если она тронет головку, немного потрёт — размажет пальцем скользкую жидкость? А если погладит ладонью по всей длине ствола, аккуратно сожмёт?

Лалли дышал часто и неровно; одна рука лежала на её груди, слегка опираясь на неё — пальцы то сжимались плотнее, то расслаблялись. Эмилия водила ладонью по члену — вверх-вниз, осторожно, — осваиваясь, приспосабливаясь; с оттенком смущения призналась себе, что ей приятно вот так касаться горячей плоти.

Лалли положил ладонь поверх её кисти, выдохнул:

— Быстрее.

Стиснул, подталкивая её сжать пальцы крепче, чем она решалась.

Нескольких быстрых движений оказалось достаточно — семя выплеснулось ей на руку и бок, а Лалли с шумным вздохом уткнулся в грудь. Лежал неподвижно несколько секунд, только дыхание щекотало кожу — а потом снова лизнул, прошёлся языком по ложбинке между грудей; поднявшись к вершине одной из них, втянул в рот сосок, обвёл языком ореол. Начал посасывать — сперва мягко, потом, будто откликнувшись на её неровные вздохи — горячо и жадно, так что она снова не могла сдержать тихих стонов.

Может быть, не таких уж тихих, когда он стал теребить сосок второй груди, перекатывая и сжимая его между пальцами, и ощущений стало _слишком_ много.

Эмилия всё-таки пропихнула кисть между сжатых бёдер, потёрлась об ребро ладони — с тем, насколько она уже завелась, надо было только чуть-чуть помочь…

Выгнулась с протяжным стоном, толкнув Лалли, и растянулась на земле; когда вспышка наслаждения схлынула, как-то разом ощутила, что под голой спиной грязь и трава, и хорошо, если не овечье дерьмо. А следом накатило осознание, как она сейчас выглядит — растрёпанная, тяжело дышащая, полуголая, с влажной от слюны Лалли грудью и перепачканная спермой.

Щеки горели от стыда. Что она тут устроила?

На склоне открытого всем ветрам холма, между прочим.

Правда, направлен на неё был всего один взгляд — Лалли. И она очень хотела бы понять, что он выражает.

Лалли немного отодвинулся, и хоть всё ещё наклонялся над ней, но опирался на вытянутую руку рядом с её плечом. Так что ему открывался хороший вид на всё… безобразие.

А у неё ещё эти дурацкие складочки на боках, которые снова появились после карантина и пары недель на ферме (мама Рейнира печёт такие классные булочки!), и живот не настолько плоский, как ей хотелось бы, хотя сейчас, когда она лежит на спине, это не очень заметно, не больше, чем под одеждой; и топ-бюстгальтер штопаный, потому что в Рейкьявике она гуляла с Лалли и ходить с ним покупать бельё не решилась.

_Хотя, наверное, глупо стесняться его после того, как он был в её голове_.

Лалли оправил свои штаны; она со вздохом отвела взгляд.

— Э-ми-ли-я?.. — позвал Лалли осторожно, будто пробуя её имя на вкус, перебирая каждый звук.

(Не первый раз, когда он звал её по имени — и всё же такие разы она могла пересчитать по пальцам.)

Пришлось откликнуться — снова поднять глаза на него. И надеяться, что взгляд будет достаточно вопросительным.

Лалли наклонил голову к плечу — качнулись пряди встрёпанных волос, и она _ну очень вовремя_ вспомнила, что хотела его причесать, потому что утром он опять про это забыл. А он тихо спросил:

— Это было… хорошо?

Что он имеет в виду? Было ли ей хорошо? Было ли то, что они сделали, хорошим поступком? Хорошей идеей? Лалли говорил на шведском, а значит, предельно коротко и с маленьким запасом слов. Никаких нюансов.

Хотя трудно его упрекнуть — если бы она говорила на финском, вряд ли вышло бы лучше.

Лалли, не дождавшись ответа, погладил её по плечу. Потом по волосам.

— Ты… хорошая. И красивая. И мягкая. Я хочу, что… чтобы тебе хорошо. Эмилия?

Она растерянного моргнула пару раз, осмысливая его слова через не очень-то хорошее произношение. Щёки снова — всё ещё? — горели.

— Я… — она снова вздохнула. Сладкие отголоски недавнего удовольствия — не лучшее подспорье, чтобы внятно формулировать мысли. — Да. Да, это было хорошо.

_Во всех смыслах._

На губах Лалли мелькнула тень улыбки. (Она вообще видела когда-нибудь, чтобы он по-настоящему улыбался? И кажется ли, что у него на скулах тоже проступает смутный румянец?)

— Эм, по-сле… потом… — Лалли досадливо наморщил нос, похоже, проигрывая битву со словарным запасом. Но набрал воздуха в грудь и выпалил: — Завтра-потом-другойдень… ещё?

Чтобы расшифровать, что он сказал, Эмилии понадобилось несколько секунд.

Пожалуй, самое милое неприличное предложение, которое она когда-либо получала. (Нет, не то чтобы это случалось часто, даже среди чистильщиков с их простыми нравами и казарменным юмором. Но бывало.) И первое, на которое она собиралась согласиться.

— Да. Ещё, — отозвалась она решительно. И со шкодливой улыбкой добавила по-фински: — _Очень хорошо._

Она, в конце концов, тоже не зря учит чужой язык! И Туури говорила, что она продвинулась.

Лалли снова улыбнулся — но затем чуть нахмурился, заставляя её присмотреться к нему с лёгким недоумением (что, неужели у неё с произношением всё-таки совсем плохо?). Он пару раз приоткрывал рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, сделал невнятный жест…

А потом просто тряхнул головой и попытался натянуть её свитер на место. Безуспешно: тот был надёжно придавлен её спиной.

— Эй, ты чего?

Она, конечно, собиралась одеться — но сперва хотела вытереться, и пока не придумала, чем. Носовые платки вечно оказывались не там, где надо, и сейчас в кармане штанов опять было пусто.

Лалли оставил в покое свитер — хотя одна рука осталась лежать на её груди, — и решительно ткнул пальцем в землю:

— Холод. Плохо.

— Ох, Лалли. Не волнуйся, сейчас оденусь. Только придумаю, чем вытереться, а то я немного грязная.

…хотя Лалли вряд ли поймёт, что она сказала. Но, может, по действиям сообразит?

И чем же всё-таки вытереться? Травой, что ли?

Когда Лалли вскочил на ноги и куда-то убежал, Эмилия только молча удивилась. Не очень сильно, впрочем. Когда через пару минут он вернулся с аккуратно срезанным клоком овечьей шерсти, и стало ясно, что он её всё-таки понял, она не знала, смеяться или…

Ну нет, точно не плакать. Даже от умиления.


	2. Chapter 2

Эмилия ничего не имела против братьев и сестёр Рейнира, — с Гудрун, которая изъяснялась на корявом, но вполне понятном шведском, они и вовсе неплохо болтали о взрывчатых веществах, — но была рада, когда они начали разъезжаться: увы, дом семейства, хоть и немаленький, с трудом вмещал столько народу. Лалли отправили к Рейниру в мансарду, и туда же перебрался средний брат, Бьярни, а старшему пришлось делить комнату с Миккелем. К сёстрам подселили фру Холлолу, ну а Эмилия оказалась в гостевой спальне вместе с Туури и Сигрюн. И им даже не хватило кроватей, пришлось спать на матрасе на полу!

Отчасти она понимала Онни, который сказал что-то вроде «дайте мне одеяло — и я могу спать в сарае», и действительно там спал вопреки тому, что фру Сигридур, кажется, находила такую идею довольно тревожащей. Да, отсутствие кровати и наличие кучи старого хлама вокруг — это безобразие, но вот возможность обойтись без соседей…

Эмилии очень хотелось бы остаться без соседей, наедине с собой.

…и с Лалли.

Нет, не на ночь — она не жаждала проверять, насколько консервативна мама Рейнира и что она подумает о девушке, проводящей ночь с парнем, за которым не замужем и с которым не помолвлена. (Но если бы не это — даже не делать ничего особенного, просто засыпать рядом. Лалли умел быть очень уютным.) А что касается «делать», лучше бы всё-таки на постели, а не среди холмов или в пустом сарае. Хоть она теперь предусмотрительно брала на прогулки плед «для пикника», чтобы устроиться покомфортнее, но сарай есть сарай. А в холмах овцы. Везде. Даже там, где кажется, что их нет; а тянущая тебя за волосы овца — совсем не то, что нужно, когда уже почти теряешь голову от удовольствия.

Так что, когда Хильдур уехала и Сигрюн перебралась в комнату к Гудрун, Эмилия, во-первых, наконец могла спать на кровати, а во-вторых… С одной Туури куда проще договориться о некотором невмешательстве: она, кажется, всецело одобряла то, что  
Эмилия _сблизилась_ с её кузеном. Можно попросить не заходить в комнату час-два, и она уж точно не стала бы врываться без стука, а обнаружив запертую дверь, настойчиво и громко требовать открыть, оповещая об этом весь дом. Правда, оборотной стороной стало то, что потом Туури хотела узнать подробности (и оставалось только гадать, это потому, что она не знает, насколько они интимны — или наоборот?). Но тут можно выкрутиться, сбив её с толку встречным вопросом, гуляла ли она опять с Бьярни, и как там успехи?

В этот раз Туури вместе с братом в компании Рейнира и Бьярни собралась в Рейкьявик, в музей, в названии которого были «история», «техника» и ещё слишком много слов, так что Эмилия присоединиться отказалась. А комната оказалась в её распоряжении почти на весь день.

И Лалли. Его, конечно, тоже не интересовал никакой музей даже с обещанием Туури переводить все поясняющие таблички. Или Эмилия интересовала больше? Вот если бы Туури напомнила про медовые булочки в рейкьявикских кофейнях — тогда, наверное, выбор был бы труднее. В местной булочной такие не делали.

Интересно, кто-нибудь из четверых вспомнит, что нужно привезти булочки?

Хотя на самом деле — уже совершенно не интересно, потому что Лалли, целеустремлённый котик, ненавязчиво запустил руки ей под свитер, гладил прохладными ладонями; прижимаясь к спине, мурлыкал под ухом, спрашивал шёпотом, почти не отличимым от мурлыканья: «Идти кровать? Делать хорошо?».

Определённо идти. И делать. Прямо сейчас.

Целоваться Лалли не умел совершенно, а когда Эмилия попыталась его научить, оказалось, что ему и не особо нравится это дело. Зато ему очень нравилась её грудь: смотреть, гладить, играть с ней пальцами и языком, ласкать, дразнить — то, чего хотела и сама Эмилия. Нравилось всё её тело, и он просил раздеться целиком, повторял, что она красивая, вгоняя её в краску, так что она, чтобы отвлечься и отвлечь, стягивала одежду с него и смеялась: «Ты тоже, Лалли, ты тоже, только откормить бы тебя немного!».

Они растянулись на постели, и Лалли, склонившись над ней, перекатывал соски между пальцев, трогал языком и обводил ореолы, посасывал, облизывал; накрывал груди ладонями, крепко сжимал, а через секунду — ласково поглаживал, и Эмилия уже не стеснялась ласкать себя одной рукой между ног (второй — водила по члену Лалли, хотя, честно говоря, ей трудно было держать хоть сколь-нибудь ровный ритм). Жмурилась от удовольствия и чуть прикусывала губу, приглушая шумные вздохи.

Она приоткрыла глаза, когда в движениях Лалли стало меньше целеустремлённости и настойчивости: будто что-то отвлекло его, и она даже успела на мгновение испугаться, что не заперла дверь, или, может, не закрыты шторы на окне… Но нет, просто Лалли, хоть и продолжал поглаживать её по груди — смотрел на её кисть, двигающуюся меж бёдер.

— Что? — полушёпотом выдохнула Эмилия.

Лалли опустил ладонь ей на живот, чуть сдвинул к лобку.

— Можно?

— Можно, — она, наверное, залилась краской, но не помедлила ни мгновения.

_Всё можно._

Тонкие пальцы коснулись светлых кудряшек внизу живота, зарылись в них, а потом скользнули дальше, туда, где ещё горели её собственные прикосновения. Осторожное, плавное движение, и Лалли подвинулся ближе, чтобы видеть, что делает; Эмилии было стыдно, жарко и хорошо от того, как он рассматривает её — возбуждённую, открытую. Как касается, изучая и пробуя.

У Лалли ловкие руки — ей очень хотелось узнать, что у него получится.

…кроме того, что её изрядно кроет от самого факта, что он трогает её _так._

Хотелось податься к нему, свести бёдра, прижимая его руку плотнее, или наоборот, раздвинуть ноги шире, подставляться непристойно и откровенно, просить, показывать и подсказывать — хотя в действительности ей вряд ли хватило бы духу что-то сказать. Не сразу.

А Лалли, приостановив движения, вздохнул, поднёс перепачканные смазкой пальцы к губам — и облизал. Вдумчиво, тщательно, так что Эмилия даже не спросила «Что ты делаешь?», только смотрела, как зачарованная, как мелькает язык, собирая скользкую влагу.

— Ты вкусная, — сообщил Лалли с тенью улыбки. Тем же тоном, каким называл красивой или тёплой — теперь окончательно лишая её дара речи.

А потом наклонился и лизнул её между ног, широко и размашисто провёл языком: так, что у неё перехватило дыхание. От удивления. От возмущения. От того, насколько это оказалось приятно.

Чего только ни наслушаешься в казарме, и Эмилия знала в теории, что можно делать языком и губами, — но никогда не задумывалась, не представляла, не прикладывала это смутное знание к себе и тем более кому-то, кто мог быть с ней. (И уж конечно не ожидала сейчас.) Не думала, как это может быть; не думала, что кто-то правда может захотеть…

Лалли хотел: почти мурлыкал, раз за разом проводя языком по её промежности, и явно не собирался останавливаться.

Она ужасно не хотела, чтобы он останавливался.

Он, кажется, действительно считал её _вкусной_ , — мысль казалась дико смущающей и в то же время будоражила до головокружения. Шумные вздохи, щекочущие влажную кожу, горячие упругие прикосновения, которые мягче, чем касания пальцев — и ощущаются совсем, совсем иначе, хотя она не могла бы объяснить словами, в чём разница, — изгнали первое, смутное возмущение «это не чересчур?!» у неё из головы.

Но, признала она через пару минут, движения были хаотичными, Лалли просто вылизывал её, как кот слизывает разлитое молоко: вспышки удовольствия чередовались с влажной щекоткой, он не выбирал, где касаться. Неудивительно, хихикнула Эмилия про себя: ему-то вряд ли кто-то показывал анатомический атлас и объяснял, как всё устроено у противоположного пола.

— Лалли, — позвала она полушёпотом, прихватив его за волосы и немного оттянув от себя.

— Что? — тут же откликнулся он. — Плохо?

Внимательный взгляд серых глаз: у Эмилии ёкнуло сердце от того, сколько в нём нежности, беспокойства и желания.

— Хорошо, — она легко и лукаво улыбнулась. Коснулась пальцами, показывая: — Вот тут — _очень хорошо._

Лалли смотрел на неё пару мгновений, прежде чем мягко улыбнуться в ответ:

— Я понял.

Действительно понял, так что после, когда в голове начали появляться связные мысли, Эмилии впервые пришлось поволноваться, не было ли её слышно за стенкой.


End file.
